


The Librarian.

by GeoGardenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoGardenia/pseuds/GeoGardenia
Summary: France had known Marylyn for so long, and one question kept entering his mind. At this point it was now or never.





	The Librarian.

France opened and closed the case a couple more times. He had just spent a small fortune on it and wanted to make sure that it was absolutely perfect, opening the small black box one last time. Just so he could stare at the glimmering diamond ring that laid inside, a gold band crossed over on itself keeping the jewel nice and secure.

France thought long and hard for a moment. He knew exactly how she felt... Or more so how she didn't.

They've lived together for almost five years now, having moved in together right after college. France still remembered the first time that he met her. He had signed up for a culinary class during freshman year in the hopes of meeting people and walked into the first meetup of the semester when he caught sight of her in the back corner. Marilyn.... Once the teacher asked everyone to find a partner to try out today lesson, France immediately looked over to find Marilyn staring at the floor, her long red hair acting almost like a veil, covering her face and deep blue eyes from the world, and hurried over to join her.

France closed the ring box once more, to think it had almost been a decade since that day. He looked at the building he had been pacing back and forth in front of for the last hour. Took a glance in the mirror to double check that his suit was perfectly in order, and walked into the library ready for whatever would happen. 

 

The library was as rustic as always, and France still almost couldn't believe it as he started to make his way down the center of the first floor, passing by books that he had read once upon a time. The marvelous three-story building was a popular destination for late night studying back in the day. But for France post-graduation it has become nothing more than a hangout spot. He wandered aimlessly, until finally reaching the mahogany desk he was looking for, and after a quick glance around the hall to double check no one had spotted him, peered over the side to look at the employee schedule. 

“Hmm... Marylyn, Marylyn, Marylyn.” France mumbled to himself as he scanned the page.  
“Aha! The third floor!” He quickly backed away from the deck hoping not to be spotted, slurking towards the elevators at the other end of the room. Only to be greeted by his worst nightmare. The words “OUT OF SERVICE" hastily scrawled on a piece of blank printer paper taped to the door. 

France sighed in defeat. But he wasn't going to let something like this ruin today. So he did the only thing he could do, turn around and start climbing the stairs.

The stairwell was bland, even as far as stairwells go, with nothing but a small black number etched into each flight to show how far up the possibly unwilling participant was. 

 

“Hi there. The name's France." He said offering a hand. "Would you like a partner?" Marylyn moved her hair out of her eye, and took a quick glance at France, before immediately looking back down at the table. “Sure...." She responded in kind, seemingly confused at the offer.

France gave the nearby recipe card a quick once over. “Let's see... so to make this chicken alfredo, the first thing we need to do is start boiling the water.”

“I can do that! Oh, by the way. The names Marylyn." She said. An awkward smile creeping across her face. 

France snapped back to reality for a second.  
“Alright, second floor. Halfway there." He said under his breath. The ring bouncing around in his front jacket pocket protected with the clamshell case. He had thought long and hard about this decision. And after years of beating around the subject, it was time to finally clear the air. 

 

“Francis Helios." He had heard his name over the nearby loudspeaker. And walked up to the dean to receive his fake plaque. He almost couldn't believe he was done with schooling. He also happened to be the first person out of his entire family. He examined the blank folder in front of him He had always wanted a computer science degree, and now that he had it, it felt great. He looked out into the spectator stands, and near instantly found the person he was searching for. Marylyn. And France was glad he had been able to watch her receive her English degree the week before. She had done so much for him these last few years, that she was a godsend. They finally settled on an apartment as well. It wasn't too large but it allowed the two of them to live together without worrying about expenses too much, plus it had the added benefit of allowing them to finally leave their parents' house. 

France opened the door to the third floor and took a large breath. It had been ages since he had climbed that many stairs, and in a way it made him feel young once more. He turned the corner, and there she was, face down, reading a book, with the giant mahogany desk acting as a barrier making her seemingly oblivious to the world that was around her. France took one last breath and made his way towards Marylyn, time apparently stalled out. The library had become quiet, with not a single soul in the area.

Marylyn finally looked up from her book. “Oh hey, France! What brings you-?” She cut herself off once she noticed the suit. “Something going on today?” 

“This was it,” France thought. He grabbed Marylyn's hand and pulled her up and towards him.

“France what are you-?!"

 

“Marylyn listen to me for just a moment please.” 

God her blue eyes were as beautiful as ever.

“You know I am madly in love with you. And I know we've talked about it before. But this time is different.”

All I want to do right now is be with her.

"I've known you for over a decade, and I want to know you for decades to come."

I can smell her hair. Strawberries.

France finally let go of her hands, pulled the small black case out of his jacket pocket, and slowly opened it, revealing the diamond ring inside.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. 

“This isn't a marriage proposal. I know that's not your kind of event.”

Can she hear my heartbeat? 

“This is more of a promise from me to you."

This is my dream. And it will come true.

"I want to be a part of your life forever. No matter in what way that is.”

A crowd has arrived but it doesn't matter. I'll make this happen. They can't stop me now.

“Marylyn. I want to be your partner, I want to be with you through everything. In whatever way, I can.”

Here it is, the moment of truth. 

“So what do you say?"

Marylyn wiped the tears from her face, put the ring on her left hand, and smiled brighter than France had ever seen before.

“Of Course!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my first, and hopefully far from last, project on this website.
> 
> I also want to heavily thank the lovely people at the YOI 18+ discord for encouraging me to sign up for our server wide prompt fill, and for giving me the last little push I needed to finish this piece with a few sprints haha. 
> 
> It might not be that long, but it's definitely the longest piece of fiction I've written in several years.
> 
> I always get nervous writting fanfiction, mostly because I feel like I can't write the characters accurately enough, so I decided to go with original characters for my story. And who knows, maybe France and Marylyn will return in future stories I do.


End file.
